Bittersweet Promises
by WinkiesAndLunacorns
Summary: Just a fluffy little one-shot about what happens when Kowalski gets rejected by Doris again and Private is there to support him. Humanized. Rated T for depression and suicidal thoughts.


**I'm back from hiatus, and will be updating a bunch of short stories and one-shots that I've been working on as of late. Just to clarify, this is not connected with any other stories of mine.**

_Dear Kowalski,_

_I'm really sorry it didn't work out, but I'm afraid you're just not my type. You really are a great guy though. I promise we can still be friends._

Kowalski crumpled the note in his hand, tears blurring his vision. He had already been rejected by Doris more times than he could count, so why did it still hurt?

And why did he keep trying?

In a burst of anger, the scientist hurled the crumpled wad into the far corner of the room, where it lay forlornly. He put his head in his arms and sobbed onto the desktop, which felt as cold as the rest of the world. Few other things rested on the wooden surface save for the torn envelope whose contents had broken his heart, a sharp letter opener, a dim lamp, and his favorite picture of Doris. He sniffed and picked up the photograph.

She was lovely. Short platinum blonde hair with a few rebellious dark streaks of purple, an adorable button nose, a beautiful white smile, and eyes so blue that they shamed the sky. He could almost hear her laughter echo in the dark lab.

Kowalski frowned at Doris's laughing face and crumpled up the photo in his fist. He paused, anger simmering inside, before sighing and smoothing out the wrinkled picture again. He could never stay mad at her. She was way out of his league anyway.

_I promise we can still be friends._

Ha. As if. What was the point of trying? She could never like a loser like him. His faithful devotion would always end in another painful rejection.

_Maybe... maybe I should just end it all. Would it hurt less?_ Kowalski couldn't imagine anything could hurt more than his broken heart. Maybe he could finally put an end to the pain. His pale hand started to reach for the letter opener's sharp blade, which glinted in the light.

A smaller hand grabbed his firmly. "Don't."

The scientist looked up into earnest blue eyes. _Just like Doris's_, he thought.

"Don't even think about it, K'walski. You're better than that." Private tried to sound confident, despite the panic rising in his heart.

He blew away the messy blonde hair that was getting into his eyes as he balanced a heavy tray in his arms. He was angry and terrified about what Kowalski might have done if he hadn't interfered.

"I brought tea," he said on a lighter note. Private put down the tray and swiped the blade simultaneously in one smooth motion.

The boy poured some fragrant tea into a porcelain cup and handed it to Kowalski. "Careful, it's hot. There's chocolate cake if you want," he added, cutting a slice.

"Thanks, Private," Kowalski said wearily, accepting the cup and plate.

Private was as sweet as sugar and one of the most caring people he knew, and the scientist doubted he and his team would've gotten this far without the boy's help and guidance. However, Kowalski wished that he hadn't interrupted. _I can't get anything right._

He started choking down some cake. Usually he loved Private's cooking, but today it tasted flavorless and dry. There was silence except for the clinking of silverware. He looked up when his companion said, "I'm sure sorry about Doris."

Kowalski's brown curls tumbled over his forehead as he stared down at his tea. They covered his eyes so Private couldn't see his expression. The boy stood up, his chair scraping the concrete floor as it was scooted back.

"But that doesn't mean you have to go through this alone. There are people who _love _and _care_ about you, K'walski. People standing in the _next room_." Private was angry that his friend felt alone and that he had no other choice but to resort to… the extreme. He was furious at Doris, too, who had hurt Kowalski so much. How could she ever reject him? She was the luckiest girl in the world, to have the opportunity to be with him. And how could his comrade be so clueless? Didn't he know that his team all loved him and would support him?

"Skippah, Rico, and I want to _help_ you, K'walski. We all care about you, and when you hurt yourself," he pulled out the offensive letter opener. "…You hurt us, too." His voice sounded choked.

A startled Kowalski looked up to see Private's blue eyes filled with tears.

The boy's voice was a whisper. "Please… please, K'walski… promise me you will never think about hurting yourself _ever _again. No matter how hard it is, we'll all be there for you. Please…" His shoulders shook.

Private felt a hot tear run down his cheek and he heard Kowalski get up. He looked up in surprise, blue eyes glistening, as he was hugged by his comrade.

"I promise."


End file.
